Unknown Relations
by Final Spirit
Summary: Kagome befriends a new transfer student at her school. But when her new friend follows her into the well, she begins to travel with the gang. Some secrets about her are revealed...deadly sercrets... InuKagome & MirokuSango & KougaOC & SesshoOC & NarakuOC


Final Spirit: Hey guys! I'm back with a new Inuyasha fic. Hope you all like it. ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, course they're gonna like it. I'm in it.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Stop being so self-centered!  
  
Inuyasha: What if I don't wanna wench?  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!   
  
Inuyasha: *gets pounded into the ground*  
  
Final Spirit: Okay! Break it up people!  
  
Inuyasha: *stands back up* What if I don't wanna wench?  
  
Final Spirit: *flames begin to erupt around her* WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!  
  
Inuyasha: *backs away in fear*  
  
Kagome: Great Inuyasha, you've pissed off authoress-sama.  
  
Shippo: *walks in* Inuyasha, what did you do now?  
  
Kagome: He pissed off authoress-sama.  
  
Final Spirit: *sends streams of fire at Inuyasha* FEEL MY WRATH!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *runs away from flames*  
  
Kagome: Shippo, please do the disclaimer while I go calm down authoress-sama and save Inuyasha. *goes to help Inu*  
  
Shippo (disclaimer): Well, myself and everyone else in this story from the show Inuyasha are not owned by authoress-sama. But all of authoress-sama's original characters are owned by her & her friends.  
  
Final Spirit: GET BACK HERE INUYASHA!!!!!  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 1- The New Student  
  
Kagome layed in her bed. She had gone back to the present time after yet another fight with Inuyasha. She had told Shippo, Miroku and Sango that she would probably be coming back in a little less than a week.  
  
"Kagome, are you going to school today?", Souta said as he walked into the room.  
  
"I guess I might as well."  
  
She finally got out of bed a couple of minutes later and took a shower. She got dressed and was soon on her way to school. She was walking down the street when she ran into her friends. (A/N- just to tell you guys, I don't know the name of Kagome's friends so I'm not going to name them)  
  
"Kagome! We're so glad to see you."  
  
"Are you feeling better? Your grandpa told us that you were really sick."  
  
"I'm fine guys.", Kagome said as they entered the school.  
  
The morning passed by fairly fast. Soon enough it was lunch time. Kagome met with her friends in the school courtyard as they sat down to eat lunch at one of the picnic tables.   
  
"So what's new?", Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, nothing really."   
  
"Hojo's just been dying to see you, that's for sure."  
  
"You should go out with him already Kagome!"  
  
"I will when I'm ready."  
  
The conversation went on for a couple of minutes longer. They talked about class, movies and many other things. Kagome then noticed a girl her own age sitting at the table across from theirs. She was all alone. She had black hair like Kagome, except it had a reddish shine to it and it was shorter, only a little past her chin. She had blood red eyes and she wore a uniform similar to Kagome's. Their shirts were almost exactly alike, except hers ended just above her belly button and the sleeves were flared out & ended at her elbow. She wore a pair of hip hugger baggy flared blue jeans that were held up by a black belt. Then to top it all off she wore black leather boots, black fighting gloves with the fingers cut out and a black choker.  
  
"Who's that?", Kagome said pointing to the girl.  
  
"Oh, her. She's a new transfer student."  
  
"Why is she all alone?"  
  
"Well, she beat up Takano!"  
  
"She beat up the school bully?"  
  
"Yep. Knocked him out cold. He was picking on a kid and when she asked him to stop and he said no, she got really pissed and tried to stop him. When he tried to punch her, she dodged it and kicked him straight in the face."  
  
"Wow. So, why doesn't anyone talk to her?", Kagome said.  
  
"Are you kidding Kagome! She took down Takano! Everyone's afraid of her."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go talk to her."   
  
"Don't do it Kagome!"  
  
"I'm going to no matter what you say.", she said as she walked over to the lonely looking girl, "So, what's your name?"  
  
The girl looked up surprised that someone had come to speak to her. Knowing that everyone was afraid of her, she wondered why this girl wasn't.  
  
"My, my name is Kira. What's yours?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Kagome."  
  
"Why are you talking to me?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Well, everyone else is afraid of me. I would think that you would be too."  
  
"Why should I be afraid of you? Sure, I heard all about when you beat up Takano, but that's no reason to be afraid of you. You did the right thing."  
  
"That's what I thought too. But now no one speaks to me because I did it."  
  
"They're probably just afraid because your the only one that's ever stood up to Takano and still lived to tell the tale. Nonetheless, escape unharmed."  
  
"I've fought tougher jerks than that guy. He was easy."  
  
"So, where are you from?"  
  
"Oh, I moved here from Kyoto."  
  
"I've lived here in Tokyo all my life."  
  
"Cool. Where do you live?"  
  
"I live next to this shrine that my family guards."  
  
"Now that's a cool place to live."  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"I would love to live some place like that. I'm into all those myths & legends about demons and spirits."  
  
"Well, there certainly aren't any demons where I live."  
  
"Awww! That sucks."  
  
"So what's your next class?"  
  
"Oh, ummm........", she said as she pulled a crinkled paper out of her bookbag and looked at it, "I think I have math."  
  
"With what teacher?"  
  
"Uhh....Ms.Magiyo."   
  
"That's who I have next!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"The good thing is that Ms.Magiyo lets you sit wherever you want."  
  
"Cool.", she said as the bell rang, "Well, let's get going before we're late."  
  
Kagome and Kira walked to math class together and spent most of the period basically just speaking to each other. Soon enough the last bell rang and they exited the school together.  
  
"You want to come over to my house to do homework?", Kagome said.  
  
"Sure, just let me call my mom.", she said as she pulled out a small dark blue and black cell phone and began dialing, "Hey mom, can I go over to a friend's house?...Awww! Cmon' mom! Nothing's gonna happen........yeah....uhhhuh...okay......well, bye. I'll see you later. Love ya!", she said as she hung up, "Luckily she said yes."  
  
"Let's go!", Kagome said as she and Kira ran to her house.  
  
*******************  
  
Final Spirit: Well, that's all for now.  
  
Inuyasha: *burned to a crisp*  
  
Shippo: Authoress-sama?  
  
Final Spirit: Yes fox child?  
  
Shippo: I think you took it to hard on Inuyasha.  
  
Final Spirit: Well, he deserved it. No one calls me a wench & gets away with it. I needed to teach him a lesson. Let's put it this way, he definitely won't call me that again.   
  
Kagome: *walks in* Inuyasha! *runs over to Inu* What did you do to him authoress-sama?!  
  
Final Spirit: Don't worry, he'll be fine. *snaps fingers & Inu appears in a hospital bed in a full body cast* There, that's better.  
  
Kagome: Will, he be okay?  
  
Final Spirit: Yep, as long as he doesn't call me wench again.   
  
Kagome: That's a relief.  
  
Final Spirit: Now don't forget to review!  
  
Shippo: Yeah! Reviews inspire authoress-sama greatly!  
  
Kagome: See ya next time!  
  
Inuyasha: ....help...... 


End file.
